Nuestra vida, juntos
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi .
1. Chapter 1

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬. Creo que no tendrá spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Déjame arreglarte…

-House…-Habló Wilson desde el living de su departamento. Esa noche debían a ir a una fiesta, de beneficencia, que se realizaría en el hospital.-Apresúrate o Cuddy estará llamándonos como histérica.

-Ya voy… ya voy…-Dijo House caminando en dirección a la que Wilson se encontraba. Se posó frente a él con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba vestir tan formalmente, eso no era lo suyo, pero Wilson se lo había pedido y no podía decirle que no.-Vamos mami.-Su voz tenía su sarcasmo habitual.

-Muy bi…-Wilson cerró la boca al notar cómo iba vestido House. Llevaba el abrigo, que le quedaba grande mangas, cubriéndole las manos totalmente. Su corbata estaba mal puesta y el nudo se veía que en cualquier minuto se desharía.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo al ver como Wilson lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. El hombre más joven se le acercó, le sujeto una mano y comenzó a arremangársela hasta que se le vio la mano.-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?.-Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse.-¡Por Dios, Jimmy!, ¡No soy un niño!.

-Pero te vistes como uno…-Dijo terminando de arreglarle las mangas, para luego sacarle la corbata. House observaba como Wilson mostraba una paternidad que nunca sintió de parte de su padre… observó como Jimmy terminaba el nudo de la corbata para después ponérsela en su cuello. Se la arregló y después le enderezo el cuello de la camisa.

-Listo… mucho mejor.-La voz de Wilson sonó satisfecha. Ahora House estaba bien arreglado, por lo que Cuddy no tendría por qué molestarlos, al menos eso si alcanzaban a llegar a la hora.-Ahora sí, vamos…-Wilson se volteó, pero la mano de House en su brazo hozó que se volteara. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar House le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios…

-Gracias, Jimmy…-Habló House cuando se separaron.

-De nada, Greg…-Wilson le sonrió a House para luego ir a tomar su propio abrigo y ponérselo. Los dos hombres salieron del departamento hacía la aburrida fiesta que les esperaba. Pero ambos con una sola idea en la cabeza… cuando volviesen a casa tendrían la compañía del otro.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Yo siempre ando toda desordenada con mi ropa… entonces mi mejor amiga me vio hoy y dijo: "Ush… Melen… siempre desordenada" entonces comenzó a arreglarme la ropa y cuando termino le dije:"Gracias padre mío." Y ella me dijo:"De nada, hija"… he ahí la historia de cómo surgió este capítulo XD. _


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: ¿Me ayudas a buscar mi bastón?...

Sintió como Wilson se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño. ¡Aquella era su oportunidad perfecta!... Se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus bóxers y su camiseta. Salió cojeando de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar. Ahí estaba su bastón, sobre la mesa del café, lo cogió y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, dejando el bastón en el pasillo.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se volteo, vio a Wilson salir del baño, únicamente vestido con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Qué haces, Greg?.-Preguntó curioso Wilson… era extraño que House estuviese levantado, bueno, al menos parado, antes de que él se vistiera.

-No encuentro mi bastón, Jimmy… ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?.-Preguntó con su mejor cara de gato con botas.

-Claro, espera que me ponga ropa y te ayudo…-Habló Wilson comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de ambos, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos la voz de House lo detuvo.

-Por favor, Jimmy… sabes que no puedo andar bien sin mi bastón. Por favor…-House habló con voz de tristeza. Cuando Wilson se volteo y suspiro, estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír, ¡Había caído en su trampa!.

-Está bien…-Wilson comenzó a ver detrás de los sillones, para luego comenzar a verlo debajo del sillón, en el pequeño espacio que había ahí. Estaba hincado, observando debajo del sillón, sin notar como su trasero, a penas cubierto por la toalla, quedaba a plena vista de House, el cual lo veía sin perder detalle…

En eso estaba cuando el timbre sonó…

-Greg ¿puedes abrir?...-Preguntó Wilson levantándose del suelo. House bufó molesto al ver perdida tan maravillosa vista del trasero de su amante. Con un gruñido abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la trece, que sostenía su bastón entre sus manos.

-El paciente empeoro, te necesitamos en el hospital… ¿Qué hacía tu bastón en el pasillo?...-Esa pregunta llegó a los oídos del oncólogo, que se había ido a poner ropa cuando House abrió la puerta.

-¡Gracias trece!.-Dijo House quitándole el bastón de las manos.-Enseguida voy…-Diciendo esto, prácticamente, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Así que no lo encontrabas?.-Dijo Wilson mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Vaya cosas, ¿no?.-Dijo House comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de ambos. Si no hubiese sido por la trece… hubiese tenido más tiempo aquella visión del trasero de Wilson… ya se le ocurriría otra manera de hacerlo, pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Cuando mi padre tenía que usar bastón, por una operación al pie, siempre dejaba su bastón en cualquier sitio, incluso un día yo venía llegando del colegio y el bastón estaba en la reja de la casa _O_O _Menos mal que le salve ese bastón, porque ya había perdido otro de la misma forma XD…_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** ¡Siempre golpea antes de entrar!.

House estaba tendido sobre Wilson. Ambos estaban en el sofá, de su sala estar, besándose apasionadamente. Las manos de House buscaban a tientas los botones de la camisa de Wilson, para desabrochárselos y explorar el pecho del oncólogo con sus manos.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron descendiendo, desde los labios de James hasta su cuello. Por cada gemido que se escapa del cuerpo del hombre más joven, House sentía como su miembro se iba volviendo más duro entre sus pantalones.

-House, las llaves estaban puestas en la puerta y yo…-La mujer cerró la boca al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella… Dos de sus mejores médicos habían estado, prácticamente, devorándose a besos cuando ella entro.

-Cu-Cuddy…-Logró decir Wilson… Sentía sus mejillas rojas a más no poder, ¡De todas las personas tenía que ser Lisa Cuddy la que entrase a su departamento sin llamar!. Ninguno de los tres reaccionaba. La decana estaba sorprendida… esos dos siempre andaban juntos, muchas veces bromearon sobre la homosexualidad, pero… ¡Del dicho al hecho es diferente!.

Wilson intento incorporarse, pero los brazos de House rodeando su cintura y además de su peso sobre él, no lo dejaron.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Gruño House molesto. No le importaba que Cuddy los hubiese visto, de hecho le daba igual que todo el mundo se enterase, lo que le molestaba era que la decana… ¡había interrumpido el momento!... en toda la semana no habían podido estar juntos porque él tenía un paciente y ahora que al fin estaba libre, Cuddy llegaba e interrumpía.-¡Habla!.

-Bueno y-yo… ve-venía a decirte que el paciente mejoro y ya lo dimos de alta… e-eso… a-aquí están las llaves… tengan más cuidado. Adiós…-La decana prácticamente lazó las llaves al suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Al menos era Cuddy y no un ladrón…-Suspiro Wilson intentándole ver el lado positivo a la situación. Desde ahora en adelante debían tener más cuidado con las llaves.

-Creo que hubiese preferido al ladrón…-Dijo House sarcásticamente.-¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!...-Terminando de hablar comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de James, el cual dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba en lo sucedido… House no se había quitado de encima suyo ni fingido nada, incluso no lo dejó levantarse del sofá para explicarle a Cuddy, lo único que quería decir aquello es que House lo amaba al punto de ya no importarle lo que pensase la gente de ellos.

-Greg… te amo…-Suspiro Wilson en el oído de House, el cual en respuesta lo único que hizo fue besarlo suavemente en los labios. Gregory House era un hombre de hechos, no de palabras.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__Mi mío madre, Amia Snape, me contó que una vez dejaron las llaves puestas en la puerta de su casa, dándole la bienvenida a los ladrones _XD_. Así que pensé en House y Wilson pillados in fraganti… _XD.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Cierra los ojos.

House estaba recostado en el sofá, con su cabeza sobre el regazo en el regazo de Wilson, el cual estaba viendo televisión. El hombre mayor estaba leyendo un libro, pero sentía como la falta de sueño, a causa de un caso, se iba apoderando de él, pero no deseaba dejar de leer. De pronto sintió como Wilson le sacaba los anteojos.

¿Qué haces?.-Gruño House al sentir como los lentes eran sacados de su rostro.-¡Dámelos!...-Dijo intentando coger los lentes que Wilson sostenía entre sus manos, alejándolos del alcance ce House.

-Cierra los ojos, te va a dolor la cabeza…-Wilson sabía que House estaba cansado, pero como buen obstinado House había decidido leer el libro en vez que dormir.-Venga… vamos…-Habló al ver que House no le hacía caso. Suavemente acercó sus labios a los del médico mayor y le dio un suave beso.

-Eso es trampa…-Dijo House cuando se separaron, haciendo un puchero.

-House, tú eres quién siempre hace trampa… cierra los ojos…-House obedeció y a los pocos segundo se quedo dormido en el regazo de Wilson.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Hoy estábamos con mi amiga, en el colegio a la hora del recreo, sentadas en una banca, bueno ella sentada y yo acostada, boca arriba, en la banca, entonces sentí que me sacaba los lentes e intente quitárselos, pero tenía mucho sueño… y ella me dijo:"Cierra los ojos, Melen, te dolerá la cabeza…" y así lo hice XD. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir XD. Al menos mis lentes quedaron a salvo, ya que no les hizo nada malo, lo cual es un milagro…_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **¡Voy a llorar!

-Por favor, Wilson.-Dijo House haciendo pucheritos.

-Ya te dije que no…-Habló Wilson sin molestarse en mirar los pucheros que hacia House.

-¡Por favor!...

-Que no…

-Wilson, mira mis ojitos, voy a llorar…-Dijo mientras se señalaba los ojos.-Te voy a hacer show…

-No lo harías…-Habló Wilson menos convencido que antes, estaba viendo como los ojos de House estaban brillando por las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellos.

-¿Quieres apostar? Jimmy, estoy llorando…-Wilson suspiro pesadamente al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de House.

-Está bien…-Suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba a cocinar la comida favorita de House, lo cual no quería hacer, ya que él deseaba comer comida china.

-Gracias, Jimmy.-Dijo House burlonamente limpiándose las lágrimas que había dejado escapar, ¡era muy fácil convencer a Wilson de hacer lo que quería!.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Hoy estábamos sentada con mi amiga, la de siempre así que la llamaremos Tsuki, y entonces ella quería caminar y yo no… y Tsuki comenzó con su: "Melen… caminemos… vamos…" y yo:"No… no quiero"… y ella:"Melen, voy a llorar, me están saliendo las lágrimas… te recuerdo que yo ya he hecho shows". Así que tuve que caminar_ --.--


	6. Chapter 6

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** ¡No te enojes!

-Por favor, House, no te enojes.-Dijo Wilson intentando sacar una sonrisa a House.

-No… adiós, no tenemos nada que conversar, ¡Me abandonaste en el hospital!, ¿Sabes cómo me aburrí pasando consulta?.-House le hizo un gesto de desprecio a Wilson con la cabeza. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en el sofá de su sala de estar de estar, pero House estaba lo más alejado que podía de Wilson.

-Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¡Cuddy me obligo a irme!.-Intentaba hacerlo comprender que él no había querido dejarlo solo.

-Primero te dijo a ti, Wilson, ¡pero tú pusiste cara de santo y las cargo conmigo!.-Ese día House no había hecho nada malo, incluso había cumplido sus horas normales de consulta para que Cuddy no lo estuviese fastidiando y pudiese irse temprano con James a casa, pero no… la decana uso cualquier excusa para dejarlo más tiempo pasando consulta. House sospecho que era porque Wilson había comprado el departamento que ella quería…

-Por favor, no te enojes. Venga, te cocinare tu comida favorita, ¿bueno?.-Wilson intentaba hacer reír a House, pero este sólo frunció más el ceño.

-James Wilson, ¿Intentas comprarme con comida?, que mal concepto tienes de mi si crees que podrás sobornarme…-¿Gregory House con valores?, vaya de verdad debió afectarle quedarse más tiempo pasando consulta… antes que House se dieses cuenta Wilson le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Mejor un beso?...-Preguntó James cuando se separaron. Notó como una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en el rostro de House.

-Sabes que no me vendo por tan poco, Jimmy.-Dijo antes de volver a besar los labios de James mientras sentía que su enfado cada vez iba disminuyendo más…

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Bueno… para escribir este capítulo tuve que aguantar el enojo de Tsuki --.--, estábamos en la clase de historia y según la profe con Tsuki estábamos "hablando", mira que yo no sabía qué quejarse porque a uno le duele la espalda es hablar ¬ ¬, me miro a mi y me dijo "Señorita Badguy, siente aquí con la niña G" *Le pondremos así para no revelar nombres XD!* y yo iba a decir algo y miró a Tsuki y dijo:"No, mejor usted señorita Tsuki, venga aquí" y Tsuki comenzó "Pero profe, no me obligue, no he hecho nada" y la profe:"No me ruegues, Tsuki, es por tu bien" y después de una hora y media sola, porque no había nadie a mi lado, se termino la clase y Tsuki estaba enfada… ¬ ¬ ¡Hasta hubo divorcio de mesas!... pero después de ofrecerle unas imágenes de Ryuki… creo que así se llama el tipo, se le paso el enfado --.—_

_PD: Si… necesitaba expresar eso que me inspiro hoy a escribir, SEÑORA HIJA DE MADRE!!! ¬ ¬_


	7. Chapter 7

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 7:** Fotografías…

Wilson estaba ojeando los libros, que estaban en su librero en la sala de estar, mientras que House estaba sentado en el sofá viendo TV. Cuando sacó un libro para ojearlo, una fotografía se deslizó por sus páginas hasta llegar al suelo. Wilson se agachó a recogerla y devolverla a su lugar, pero al tomarla entre sus dedos vio que la fotografía era de un niño, de no más de cinco años, vestido de conejo… antes de que pudiese pensar nada más, House le quitó la fotografía de las manos.

-No te he dado derecho de meterte en mis cosas.-Gruñó molesto House. Había visto cuando Wilson había recogido la fotografía él, al solo ver la expresión que había puesto el oncólogo, había descubierto cual fotografía era.

-Pues si querías que no la viese no la hubieses dejado ahí, ¿Quién es el niño?.-Preguntó Wilson curioso, no había tenido tiempo de observar detenidamente la fotografía.

-No te incumbe…-Dijo House con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas… ¡Por Dios!, lo único que le faltaba era que Wilson descubriera quién era el pequeño de la fotografía.

-¿Eres tú?...-Wilson observó como las mejillas de House se coloreaban aún más.-¿Eres tú de verdad?...

-¡Sólo tenía cinco años!, ¿Vale?, era pequeño y mi madre quiso vestirme de esa manera para el jardín de infantes…-House habló bruscamente, sabía que Wilson lo molestaría por aquella fotografía.

-Te veías muy tierno de conejo…-Wilson sonrió al ver el rostro asesino que puso House.-De verdad…

-Pues no te daré la foto,-Dijo House comenzando a caminar con la fotografía en mano.

-Venga, House, deja verla bien al menos.-Dijo Wilson siguiendo a House.

-¡No!...- Antes de poder seguir hablando Wilson le dio un beso… y sin que se diese cuenta, el oncólogo le quito la fotografía de las manos.

-Jajaja, Gané!.-Habló Wilson alegre alejándose de House.

-¡Eso no se vale!.-Habló House antes comenzar a seguir a Wilson, sabía que al final le terminaría dando la fotografía, ¡pero quería dar guerra!

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__Hoy fui a la casa de Tsuki, ¿Han notado que siempre me inspira Tsuki XD?, eso es porque ya nos declaramos House y Wilson, porque ella es igual a House y yo a Wilson, jejeje. Bueno, como iba diciendo, hoy fui a su casa a pasarme las fotos de un trabajo y mientras yo hacía eso ella estaba con su novia, si… yo muy tocando el violín, y ella le mostro fotos a Midori, su novia, y en una salía vestida de conejo!!!, se veía muy tierna… bueno y eso, se me ocurrió a House cuando peque vestido así _=).


	8. Chapter 8

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**: Pesadillas…

Un pequeño niño, de no más de seis años, estaba escondido dentro de un closet, en su habitación. Sus ojos azules estaban lleno de miedo y terror.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!.-Al escuchar esa voz el pequeño se estremeció en su escondite… intentaba no hacer ruido para que no lo encontrase aquella persona.-¡Gregory!...-Sin que pudiese evitarlo un sollozo escapo de sus labios, delatando su posición.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiese pensar en algo más vio como la puerta se abría y una mano lo sujetaba firmemente del brazo, lanzándolo hacía la cama.

-Por… por favor… papá… no…-Le suplico el pequeño a su padre, pero en respuesta únicamente se sacó el cinturón y lo empuño en su mano.

-¡No llores ni supliques, maricón!.-Gritó el hombre del alzar la mano, dispuesto a golpear al niño con el cinturón.

-¡NO!...-House se incorporo en la cama mientras sudaba, como si hubiese corrido una maratón…

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo Wilson incorporándose a su lado y prendiendo la luz. Ahí observó como el rostro de House estaba empapada de lágrimas, sea lo que hubiese soñado… debió ser terrible, House no lloraba.-¿Greg?...

-Jimmy…-House sintió como Wilson lo abrazaba suavemente.-Ni… ni siquiera muerto ese maldito viejo me deja en paz…-Wilson supo inmediatamente de quién estaba hablando House.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?...-House sólo negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de aquello, era lo último que deseaba…-Bueno… Durmamos, ¿bueno?... no dejare que nada te suceda…-Wilson se tendió en la cama, con House abrazado a él… le beso suavemente la frente.-Sólo quédate tranquilo…

-Gracias…-Suspiro House en el pecho de Wilson… lentamente se fue durmiendo gracias al suave palpitar del corazón de Wilson, en los brazos de él se sentía tranquilo y protegido… con él las pesadillas ya no lo invadían…

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo: **__Le doy las gracias a __Rosa Cullen Facinelli__, por darme la idea de hacer un capitulo así. Y a Amia Snape... ¡tranquila madre!, el capitulo que me pediste lo estoy pensando._


	9. Chapter 9

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** Perfume…

-No me agrada tu perfume…-Habló House mientras caminaba con Wilson por uno de los pasillos del hospital… claro que le gustaba el perfume que Wilson usaba, pero tenía una idea.

-Pues a mí me agrada y con eso me basta…-Habló Wilson sin prestarle atención a lo que su amante decía.-Además creo que nunca lo has olido…

-Insisto que no me agrada…-No se rendiría tan fácil, Wilson debía decir aquello…

-Pues huélelo y opina. Si no te agrada, pues mala suerte.-¡Bien!, lo dijo, pensó alegre House, pero sin dejar que su alegría se demostrase en su rostro. Lentamente se fue acercando al cuello de Wilson y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, dio una suave inhalada para luego dar una lamida en el cuello de Wilson.

-¡House!.-Habló Wilson sonrojado, pero antes de poder seguir regañando a su amante sintieron algo caer. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a Foreman viéndolos sorprendido con una carpeta tendida a sus pies.

-Y-yo… venía a buscar a House… ten-tenemos un caso y Cuddy lo andaba buscando…-Dijo rápidamente recogiendo la carpeta y volteándose para dirigirse a la oficina.

-Creo que le hemos causado un trauma…-Habló House cuando vio a Foreman salir, prácticamente corriendo a la oficina. Genial… aquello había salido mejor de lo planeado…

-¡House!.-Al escuchar la voz molesta de Wilson simplemente le dio un beso antes de que el oncólogo pudiese reaccionar.

-Tenías razón, si me agrado tu perfume…-Dijo House cuando se separaron, mientras que una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ El otro día estábamos con Tsuki, sentadas en nuestro puesto en la escuela, cuando ella me dice:"Melen… ¿Puedes ver si me puse colonia?" y yo me acerque a olerle el cuello y le dije:"Sí, si te echaste" cuando veo que se empieza a reír y le digo:"¿Qué sucede?" y me señala atrás mío y yo me volteo y veo a nuestra amiga Yami así _O___O,_ Jajajaja… su cara no tenía precio _XD.

PD: Amia Snape, madre mía, el capitulo que me pediste va en proceso, ¡tranquila!.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler de la pelicula "The Godfather", entre bajo su propio riesgo de ser spoileado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:** ¿Estas llorando?.

-House….

-¿Qué?...

-Respóndeme algo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas llorando?...-Dijo Wilson despegando su vista del televisor y viendo a House.

-No Wilson… sólo me entró algo al ojo…-Dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.-Eso solamente…-¡Claro que estaba llorando!... pero no lo iba a admitir…

-¿Te da pena que se muera Don Corleone, hasta el punto de llorar?.-Preguntó sorprendido Wilson, no es que quisiera burlarse de su amante… ¡Pero es que era sorprendente! ¡Gregory House llorando por una película!...

-¡Cállate Wilson!...-Dijo House lanzándole una almohada Wilson en la cara para luego levantarse del sofá, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VOLVERÍA A VER "THE GODFATHER" CON ALGUIEN AL LADO!

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Ayer estaba viendo "The Godfather" con mi hermano… y en una parte donde salía Don Corleone… tirado en el suelito… muertito… lloré!!! Hace tiempo que no lloraba con una película, pero bueno… entonces me hermano me miró y me dijo:"¿Estás llorando?" y yo le dije:"¡CÁLLATE ALEX! ¬ ¬". XD._


	11. Chapter 11

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** Masajes.

-House…-Wilson entró a la oficina de House, era raro que el médico mayor tuviese las cortinas cerradas por lo que había entrado para ver que ocurría, pero se sorprendió al ver que House estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta de la oficina y fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de House. Era raro lo relajado y tranquilo que se veía cuando estaba durmiendo, nadie diría que era un odioso médico, que era malhumorado y sarcástico con todas las personas.

Contempló como lentamente House fue abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Jimmy?...-Preguntó, aún medio dormido, al ver al oncólogo en su oficina. Se fue incorporando, para estar derecho, pero su brazo no respondía de la forma adecuada…-Rayos…

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó al ver como House se llevaba una mano al brazo izquierdo.

-Nada… simplemente se me durmió el brazo… ya pasara…-Antes de que pudiese pensar algo más el oncólogo le estaba sujetando el brazo. Iba a hablar cuando sintió la mano de Wilson comenzando a masajearle el brazo.-¡Hey eso duele!...

-Ya pasara… quédate quieto…-Dijo comenzando a masajearle la mano, mientras intentaba que House no se la soltase.

-Wilson… ¡duele!, ¡Siento hormiguitas!, ¡Las hormiguitas me atacan!...-Si no fuese por esa molesta sensación de hormigas andando por su brazo aquello no lo molestaría en absoluto.-¡Déjalo, despertara solito!...

-Quédate quieto…-Habló Wilson con su infinito tono de paciencia. House se guardo sus protestas, para sentir como esa molesta sensación se iba y dejaba únicamente a los dedos de Wilson que masajeaban su mano.

-Listo…-Dijo Wilson después de un rato de estarle haciendo el masaje a House. Sonrió al sentir el gruñido de frustración que brotó de los labios del médico mayor.-Bueno ahora me voy… sólo venía a ver el por qué tenias las cortinas cerradas… si quiere dormir, hazlo en casa.

-En casa hago OTRAS cosas, Jimmy.-Dijo House traviesamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Antes de que el oncólogo le pudiese decir algo, House le estaba dando un suave beso…-Gracias…-Dijo cuando se separaron.-Ahora, con tu permiso, me iré a ver hospital general… creo que Cuddy me andará buscando por ahí, hace una hora que debería haber estado pasando consultas.

-Greg…-Dijo James con tono de regaño, pero una suave sonrisa estaba en su rostro… Definitivamente un House dormido, de un House despierto era muy diferente…

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ El otro día estábamos en clases de PSU de Matemáticas, y Tsuki se quedo dormida, no piensen mal ya teníamos todo hecho y estábamos libres XD. Bueno la cosa es que cuando se despertó le dolía el brazo y yo comencé a masajearse y ella comenzó: "¡MELEN! ¡ME DUELE!... nuuuu!" y eso me inspiro XD._


	12. Chapter 12

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **Pantalones…

House salió de la consulta tres dando un suspiro de cansancio. Ese día no había podido escaparse de Cuddy y había tenido que pasar consulta, pero al fin estaba libre… Sin muchos miramientos se acercó al mesón y cuando iba a lanzar la carpeta escucho como dos enfermeras hablaban.

-¡Lo hubieses visto!... El doctor Wilson no había notado que el pantalón estaba descocido en la parte trasera… se le veía todo su trasero…-Ese comentario hizo que los celos comenzaran a dominarlo, ¿Qué decía esa mujer sobre el trasero que le pertenecía?.-Pero me compadecí y le dije…

-Creo que deberían estar haciendo su trabajo en vez de estar hablando de estupideces…-Les espeto a las dos enfermeras con su mejor tono acido. Las mujeres le iban a decir algo pero vieron como House se alejaba rápidamente hacia los ascensores.

House iba pensando en que Wilson se había paseado por todo el hospital con el pantalón descocido y ninguna estúpida enfermera le había comentado nada solamente por contemplar un trasero que ellas nunca podrían tener… claro que no… ¡porque ese trasero era de ÉL!.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron fue rápidamente a la oficina de Wilson, seguramente el oncólogo estaría ahí, pero cuando entró y no vio a nadie se sorprendió. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Wilson?.

Con un gruñido de frustración comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, algo le decía que tal vez… y sólo tal vez, Wilson hubiese ido para allá suponiendo que él estaba ahí. Iba caminando y a cada paso que daba sentía su furia crecer… ya que escuchaba los murmullos de las enfermeras sobre lo bueno que estaba el trasero de Wilson.

Llegó a su oficina y, como supuso, las cortinas estaban cerradas, lo que significaba que Wilson estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta para encontrase a James sentado en su butaca abriendo los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?.-Preguntó enojado… no estaba enojado con Wilson, estaba enojado con todo el personal femenino del hospital que no había sido capaz de decirle a Wilson lo que ocurría con sus pantalones.-¡No debería darte vergüenza andar con los pantalones así!...

-Para comenzar… estoy buscando una aguja e hilo, supongo que debes tener… primero opte por buscar tu bata, ya que las mías misteriosamente desaparecieron, pero no la encontré…-Contestó simplemente James mientras seguía buscando en los cajones del escritorio, ignorando deliberadamente a House. ¿Qué le reclamaba a él?, ¡House lo había obligado a llevar esos pantalones porque según él eran sus favoritos!...-Y no tienes nada que reclamarme… según tú estos son tus pantalones favoritos… me obligaste a ponérmelos hoy, House, no me culpes a mí de cosas que no pue…

-Quítate los pantalones.-Habló House acercándose a él.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo aquí?.-House sonrió al ver como las mejillas del oncólogo se coloreaban.

-Es una idea tentadora, Jimmy, pero primero debo coserte esos pantalones… no puedo permitir que esas arpías gocen de un trasero que es MIO. Ahora quítate eso pantalones y déjame buscar la aguja y el hilo… por ahí deber estar…-Wilson obedeció a House y se levantó de la butaca y se sacó los pantalones, quedando con sus bóxer grises, mientras que House se sentó en la butaca y busco la aguja y el hilo.

-¿Por qué me escondiste las batas? Me hubiese ahorrado muchas vergüenzas…-Dijo Wilson viendo como House sacaba la aguja y el hilo, comenzando a enhebrar la aguja en el hilo.

-Porque me encanta como te quedan esos pantalones, ya te dije… claro que si hubiese sabido que se te iban a descoser… no lo hubiese hecho. Venga, pásame los pantalones.-Wilson le tendió los pantalones y House comenzó a coserlos.

Wilson agradecía que House hubiese tenido aquellas cosas… realmente no le hacía mucha gracia tener que devolverse a su casa a cambiarse los pantalones y después volver al hospital.

-¿Puedes apresurarte?... lo único que falta es que entre Cuddy y…

-¡House!...-Los dos hombres posaron su vista en la puerta, en la cual estaba Cuddy viéndolos molesta.-Bien… no quiero saber el por qué Wilson esta en calzoncillos y House está con sus pantalones… ¡Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina!.-Salió dando un portazo.

-¿Crees que se entero de que compre el departamento que ella quería?...-Preguntó Wilson viendo como House terminaba de coserle los pantalones.

-Eso parece…-House le lanzó los pantalones a Wilson, el cual lo cogió y se los comenzó a poner. House abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y sacó su bata.-Ponte mi bata, de todas formas yo no la uso.

-Muy amable de tu parte…-Dijo Wilson sarcásticamente mientras pasaba sus piernas por lo pantalones, por su parte House se levantó de la butaca y se acercó al oncólogo, antes de que esté pudiese darse cuenta House le dio una nalgada en el trasero.

-¡Hey!...-Dijo Wilson mirando desaprobatoriamente a House.

-Sólo recuerda que ese trasero es mío, Jimmy…-Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios para luego salir de la oficina. Iría primero él a ver a Cuddy… después de toda la vergüenza que había pasado Wilson lo menos que podía hacer era ser carne de cañón… al menos una vez.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ El otro día estábamos sentadas en el patio con Tsuki y ella me vio los pantalones del buzo y me dijo:"Melen, te compraron esos pantalones este año y ya los rompiste" y yo mire y tenía un "pequeño" agujero a la altura de la rodilla por el lado de la costura… y yo le dije:"Mm… no sé coser y mi madre se demoraría un año" así que me dijo:"Ush… vamos a la sala… yo te los coso" y yo le dije:"¿Aprovechas también de coserme el poleron?" y me dijo:"bueno hija…" y yo le dije:"Gracias padre mío _^//^"


	13. Chapter 13

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 13:** No fue tu culpa…

Si había una fecha odiase más que nada, más que Navidad y San Valentín, era aquella. El aniversario de la muerte de Amber… Esa fecha le traía los peores recuerdos a la cabeza… esos que quería olvidar por sobre todas las cosas, porque en sus alucinaciones siempre estuvo ella recordándole lo que hizo.

Fue su culpa y de nadie más, por mucho que intentase no pensar en aquello aún lo sentía en su ser. Él había sido el único, nadie más… se dio esos electroshock en el cerebro únicamente por… por ver feliz a Wilson junto con Amber… pero aquello no había servido de nada… bueno tal vez para dejarlo más loco.

Únicamente deseó ver feliz a Wilson… porque lo amaba… Muchos años escondiéndolo, muchos años negándolo… hasta que había llegado ella… era él en forma femenina y a Wilson le gustaba. Se había tragado sus celos y había seguido como si nada… pero… se le partía el alma cuando los veía juntos.

Después de que Amber murió y… Wilson lo había dejado solo… se sintió morir… Contrato a ese bueno para nada de Lucas para espiarlo, no podía estar sin él. No sin su Jimmy… y cuando su padre había muerto… fue la excusa ideal para volver a tener su amistad.

Cuando el comenzó con sus alucinaciones y se fue al manicomio a la persona que más extrañaba era a Wilson, no a Cuddy… como habían creído… bueno… tal vez cuando salió intento tener algo con la decana, pero era para olvidar aquellas sensaciones que le hacía sentir Wilson, pero la decana lo rechazó y ella se fue con Lucas… dejándolo a él con su Jimmy… ¿Quién diría que unas copas de más ayudarían a ambos a decir sus sentimientos?... pero así sucedió.

Pero ahora, que estaba recostado junto al hombre que amaba, sentía pánico, ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de Amber… Era en esas fechas cuando más le entraba la duda sobre su relación… él amaba a Wilson, aunque nunca lo dijese de verdad lo sentía… pero… ¿y si el oncólogo sólo estaba a su lado porque le recordaba a Amber?... no lo podría soportar… Wilson lo odio aquella vez… no quería volver a sentir su rechazo…

-Greg…-Esa suave voz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posan en la figura de Wilson que lo está mirando, mientras se restriega los ojos. House puede apreciarlo por las luces de los otros edificios que se cola a través de las cortinas de su habitación.-Son las tres de la mañana… ¿sucede algo?...

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?...-Esa pregunta sorprendió al oncólogo. Iba a responder, pero House siguió hablando…-Nunca comprendí aquello, James…-Wilson se sorprendió, que House lo llamase por su nombre significaba que era un tema demasiado serio.-Fue mi culpa que ella muriese… no tendría que haberte llamado…

-House… ¿Por qué estabas en aquel bar aquella noche?...-Nunca había entendido aquello, ya que House siempre que salía emborracharse salía con él, pero aquella vez había sido la excepción.

-Fui…-Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta… nunca había tenido el valor para reconocer aquello, pero… Wilson merecía saber la causa.-Fui porque quería emborracharme y no saber nada del mundo… veía como tú eras feliz con ella y eso me destruía…-Wilson estaba sorprendido… House nunca abría su corazón de tal manera… era como si se desease quitar un peso de encima diciéndolo.-Tenía celos…

-¿Celos porque yo estaba con Amber?...-¿Acaso House había estado enamorado de la misma chica que él?...

-¡Por Dios, Wilson!.-Le habló fuertemente House levantándose de la cama…-¡La razón era porque te amaba!, ¡Tenía celos de porque ella ocupaba todo tu tiempo!, ¡Con tus otras esposas nunca hubo ese problema y soportaba aquello!, ¡Igual te tenía para mí cuando quisiera, pero con ella era distinto!.

Antes de que el oncólogo pudiese procesar toda la información, House salió caminando de la habitación hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de éste de un portazo. A los segundos de que House entró al baño escucho el agua del grifo abrirse.

Quería ir con él… decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía moverse… aquella revelación había sido demasiado… él pensaba que House había comenzado a sentir algo por él cuando Cuddy lo había rechazado, pero no había sido de esa manera. House lo amaba de antes… y él lo dejo cuando Amber murió… está bien que pasó los últimos minutos de la vida de Amber junto a ella… pero ¿Y House?

El médico mayor había estado solo en una habitación… no teniendo a nadie a su lado… bueno… a Cuddy, pero ella no era la que House esperaba a su lado en aquella ocasión, lo esperaba a él… y él lo dejo botado… House había hecho lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvar a Amber… pero él no había visto aquello… Ahora él que se sentía culpable era él.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección al baño, ya no escuchaba el grifo del agua sonar. Cogió el picaporte de la puerta y la fue abriendo de apoco. Cuando la puerta se abrió completa vio a House metido en la bañera con los ojos cerrados.

-Cogerás un resfriado…-Habló sobresaltando al médico mayor. Para sorpresa de Wilson, House se paso el dorso mojado de las manos por el rostro. ¿House estaba llorando?...-Greg…

-¿Ahora uno no puede tener privacidad?.-Le dijo con su mejor tono acido, pero a pesar de todo Wilson se acercó y se arrodillo al lado de la bañera para estar a la altura de House.-¿Qué quieres, Wilson?...-Dijo mirando los azulejos de la bañera, como si estas fuesen la octava maravilla del mundo,

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?... House… aunque al principio te culpe por su muerte… yo… me di cuenta que nadie tuvo la culpa...-Mientras decía esto comenzó a jugar con el cabello de House, le gustaría que el médico mayor lo tuviese más largo para poder enredar sus dedos en él, pero por mientras era feliz con dar leves caricias en la cabeza de House.-Cuando me aleje de ti sufrí mucho… lo atribuí al haber perdido a Amber… pero en realidad te extrañaba a ti… porque si lo analizo… Amber era una copia de ti en femenino.

-Pero… si yo no… fue mi culpa…-Habló por fin House mirando los ojos del oncólogo, los cuales lo miraban con cariño.-Deberías odiarme… no compartir tus noches con un ex adicto, que estuvo en un manicomio…-Habló sinceramente.-Mereces algo mejor…

-Venga House… yo te amo como eres… y…-En ese instante Wilson metió su mano a la bañera y se sorprendió por la temperatura del agua.-¡Por Dios, House!, ¡Sal del agua!, ¡Esta heladísima!...-Habló cogiendo al médico mayor de los brazos y levantándolo hasta que estuvo de pie. Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar el cuerpo que tiritaba húmedo.-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer estupideces que atenten contra tu vida al menos una vez?!...-Dijo mientras ayudaba a salir a House de la bañera.-No te quiero perder a ti también…

-Eres muy bueno para mí Jimmy…-Dijo House mientas Wilson lo comenzaba a guiar hasta el cuarto de ambos. Wilson le ayudo a ponerse la pijama a House y a recostarlo sobre la cama, para luego hacer lo mismo con él… Cuando su cuerpo estuvo al lado del médico mayor suavemente lo abrazó.

-House… te amo tal como eres, por dios… no te sigas culpando de su muerte… nadie tiene la culpa de aquello. Aunque en un principio yo te culpe a ti, estaba equivocado, aquello lo dije frustrado…. Pero nadie tiene la culpa…

-Wilson…-House se vio interrumpido por los labios de James, que lo besaban suavemente, devolviendo un poco el calor al cuerpo… Cuando se separaron Wilson le sonrió suavemente, debía decir aquello, se lo debía a Wilson.-Te… amo…

-Lo sé House, lo sé… yo igual…-Dijo antes de besar la frente del médico mayor, si algo tenia sumamente claro es que nadie tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Amber… únicamente fue un accidente y haría todo lo que fuese para que Greg entendiera eso y se perdonara así mismo…

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, acepto críticas…_

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo: **__Estaba en You Tube viendo algunos videos House/Wilson y había uno que trataba únicamente de la muerte de Amber y se me vino a la mente esto _=)


	14. Chapter 14

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 14:** Enfermo…

El despertador sonó y Wilson lo apagó de mala gana. La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, pero aún así debía levantarse… pero cuando vio a House, recostado a su lado, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la noche anterior House le había dicho que lo amaba…

-Buenos días…-Le dijo suavemente a House, cuando se levantó de la cama. Vio como House le hacía una seña con la mano, en señal de saludo.-Me iré a bañar… aún es temprano así que… bueno iremos a tiempo…-Dijo caminando en dirección al baño con sus ropas en mano.

House escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y suspiro pesadamente. Sentía como si hubiese recibido una paliza, sin contar que sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y en la garganta sentía como si al tragar, tragase un pedazo de lija. Ese "pequeño" baño de agua fría, lo había afectado más de lo que pensó. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, se sentía fatal…

Cuando Wilson salió del baño, ya vestido con su traje formal para el hospital, se sorprendió al ver a House aún recostado en la cama. Se acercó a House con intención de hacer que el médico mayor se levantase.

-Hey, dormilón… vamos a llegar…-Se cayó al posar su mano en la frente de House, la cual estaba ardiendo.-Mierda… te dije que te enfermarías…-Habló preocupadamente.

-Estoy… bi-bien…-Tartamudeo House quitándose la mano de Wilson de la cabeza. –Só-sólo… estoy un poco adormilado… a-anoche n-no dormimos bien… sólo es e-eso…-House intentó levantarse de la cama, pero sentía como la cabeza le retumbaba y esa molesta sensación en su garganta se hacía mayor.

-No, tú te quedas aquí…-Habló Wilson cogiendo a House de los hombros y recostándolo suavemente en la cama.-No seas testarudo… estas ardiendo en fiebre… Yo llamare a Cuddy para decirle que estás enfermo…

-N-no te creerá…-Dijo cerrando los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horrores y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.-P-pensara que te obligue a mentir…-Dijo suavemente antes de caer dormido.

Wilson contempló como su amante se quedaba dormido. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a Cuddy para decirle que faltarían al hospital y quedarse a cuidar de House…

Fue hacia el living y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, para después ir a la cocina, le haría alguna sopa a House para cuando se despertara dársela junto con la medicina para el resfriado, que tenía siempre por alguna vez que lo eventualidad. Cuando tuvo todo listo para hacer la sopa cogió el teléfono y marco hacía el número de la oficina de Cuddy.

-Buenos días…-Wilson escucho la voz de la decana al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Cuddy!, soy Wilson… te llamaba para decirte que ni House ni yo podemos ir al hospital porque…

-¡¿Cómo?!.-Wilson tuvo que separar su oído del auricular del teléfono, aún no entendía como House había soportado tantos años los gritos de la decana.-¡Si no me das un buen motivo tendrán que venir ahora mismo!.

-House está enfermo… tiene alrededor de treinta y nueve de temperatura, cogió un resfrió anoche…-Habló Wilson tratando de convencer a la decana.

-Debes darme una excusa mejor, Wilson.-James frunció el ceño, sabía que Cuddy no le creería.

-Es verdad, House está enfermo…-Habló sinceramente Wilson, esperando que Cuddy le creyera.

-Está bien… ¡Pero mañana vienen sin falta!, y si House de verdad está enfermo les daré licencia, por hoy los dejo libres.-Wilson suspiro pesadamente.

-Si… mañana estaremos ahí… "si es que Greg esta mejor…"-Pensó para sí mismo Wilson antes de cortarle a Cuddy… A veces hablar con la decana podría resultar estresante.

Cuando colgó el teléfono sintió un gritó desde la pieza. Fue, prácticamente, corriendo al dormitorio para encontrar a House, que dormía mientras se movía, desordenando toda la cama.

-Greg…-Dijo Wilson acercándose a él y sujetándolo de los hombros.

-¡Déjame!... ¡No, tú no eres mi padre!...-Wilson comprendió en ese momento que la alta fiebre que tenía House estaba haciendo que comenzara a tener pesadillas y a delirar.-No… por… favor… no ¡AMBER YO NO QUISE MATARTE!.

-¡Maldición!.-Murmuro Wilson mientras iba al baño a buscar una toalla para mojarla y ponerla en la frente de House… sabía que aunque la noche anterior le había dicho que no se preocupase por lo de Amber, House no lo olvidaría tan rápido. Cuando llegó con la toalla se la colocó en la frente al médico mayor, mientras le daba suaves caricias en la mejilla con su mano libre, aquello parecía tranquilizar a House.-Venga House… tranquilo… estoy aquí, no te dejare… lo prometo…

-W-Wilson…-Habló House en un suave murmullo. El oncólogo vio como House lentamente se fue relajando…-Jimmy… perdóname… yo… yo no quise… yo… ¡NO ME DEJES!...-Wilson comprendió que House aun no había salido del todo de su delirio.

-¿Qué estas soñando?...-Se preguntó para sí mismo…-House…-Dijo en el oído de Greg.-Todo estará bien… no te preocupes… no te dejare… no de nuevo, amor… duerme tranquilo… estaré a tu lado… no te dejare…

-No... no me sueltes…-Habló House en sueños cuando Wilson se separo de él.

-Tranquilo… aquí estaré… enseguida vuelvo…-Rápidamente fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, sabía que cuando House se despertara le dolería la garganta. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y después se recostó al lado de House… pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura del médico mayor.

(…)

Lentamente fue despertando, se sorprendió al sentir un cuerpo apegado al suyo y una mano que lo tenía sujeto de la cintura. Abrió sus ojos y vio como Wilson sostenía un libro con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba ocupada en su cintura.

-¿Qué…-Su voz sonó en forma de graznido, lo cual llamo la atención del oncólogo, el cual dejó el libro en su mesita de noche y cogió un vaso con agua que tenía preparado para cuando House se despertase.

House se incorporo un poco para beber del agua. Wilson puso el borde del vaso en los labios del médico mayor, el cual fue bebiendo del agua hasta vaciar el vaso. Cuando sintió su garganta recuperada miró a Wilson, el cual lo miraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso?.-Dijo débilmente House mirando a Wilson.

-Te dije que te enfermarías…-Habló Wilson con tono de regaño, pero antes de que House pudiese pensar algo Wilson lo estaba abrazando… la cabeza del oncólogo estaba sobre su pecho.-No vuelvas hacer algo así… tenías treintainueve y medio de fiebre… estabas delirando.-Habló recordando cómo había tenido que calmarlo, diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba a su lado, ya que House lo llamaba en sus sueños.

-¿Cuddy te dijo algo?.-Preguntó House recostándose en la cama.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, lo solucione… Ahora te iré a buscar una sopa que te hice, junto con la medicina… no vuelvas hacer eso…-Habló levantándose de la cama.

-No me gusta la sopa…-Habló House con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues te la comes igual…-Habló Wilson saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera Wil… Cof, cof!.-Una tos invadió a House… Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse quieto en la cama… y esperar… ESO que le traería Wilson…

Después de uno minutos el oncólogo volvió a la recamara con una bandeja con una plato de sopa sobre ella. House se incorporo hasta sentarse en la cama y Wilson puso con cuidado la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Muy bien, te la comerás y…

-No me gusta la sopa de pollo… ¿No tenías una hamburguesa o algo así?.-Habló House interrumpiendo a Wilson y mirando de mala gana la sopa. ¿Debía comer aquello?.

-Sólo trágatela, ¡sin quejarte!.-Dijo a ver como el médico mayor iba a abrir la boca para quejarse.

-Pero… Jimmy…-Habló House haciendo pucheros…

-No anda, di ¡AHHHH!.-Dijo Wilson tomando una cucharada de sopa.

-No soy un bebé…-Gruño House con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Pero siempre te comportas como uno, ahora tómate la sopa o no habrá postre…-Dijo en modo de juego. House abrió la boca y bebió de la cuchara, poniendo una cara de asco.-Venga, no es tan malo…

-Sólo espero que el postre sea mejor.-Dijo coquetamente, pero antes de poder decir nada más comenzó a toser.

-Claro… cuando te mejores…-Dijo mientras llenaba la cuchara de nuevo.

-Joo… eso no se vale, Jimmy.-Habló antes de tomar la otra cucharada de sopa. Así se pasaron el día Wilson cuidando de House y House… bueno House fastidiando a Wilson lo más que podía… le gustaba molestar a su amante, no podía evitarlo… porque sabía que James siempre iba a estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara… ya había comprendido aquello….

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo: **__¡Estoy enferma!... ¿Alguna inspiración mejor para describir como uno se siente cuando está enferma?... yo no lo creo… ASHU!...*Sonándose*… maldito resfrioooo ¬ ¬_


	15. Chapter 15

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 15:** Principio de todo.

Wilson estaba en su despacho viendo la fecha de su calendario, ese día se cumpliría un año desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a House. Sabía que era extremadamente cursi lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... así era él.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel día en que le había confesado al malvado y sarcástico Gregory House lo que sentía por él… ese día era difícil de olvidar…

(…)

Era una fría mañana de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de un manto blanco mientras que la gente, que transitaba por las calles, iba abrigada en ese helado día. Pero James Wilson era ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su habitación.

Estaba enfermo… sentía un dolor de garganta, que a duras penas lo dejaba tragar algo de saliva, su cabeza le dolía horrores y tenía fiebre. En simples palabras su estado no era el mejor.

Como pudo cogió su móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto. Ese día había quedado de juntarse con House, en el departamento de él, para ver alguna película y embriagarse hasta caer inconscientes… era claro que no era el mejor panorama, pero a él le gustaba pasar su tiempo con el médico mayor.

A duras penas escribió un simple mensaje y lo envió para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido, sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que había escrito en ese pequeño texto.

—

House escucho como su móvil sonaba y con su mano fue tanteando su mesita de noche hasta que dio con el dichoso aparato. Aún poco adormilado comenzó a leer el mensaje…

-¿Qué rayos?...-Murmuro termino de leerlo para luego releerlo, no podía creer lo que decía el mensaje… Sin más se levantó para ir a ducharse para vestirse, dejando tirado sobre su cama su móvil en el cual se podía leer _"Perdón por no ir… no te enojes… estoy enfermo… te amo… Wilson"_.

—

Muy bien… al fin había llegado al departamento de Wilson, después de casi matarse en la ducha y pasarse dos semáforos en rojo aquí estaba. De su bolsillo sacó una llave para abrir la puerta, Wilson no sabía que tenía una llave, de hecho sólo la había sacado para un caso de algo extremo… como lo sucedido ahora.

Después de salir de la ducha había respirado para tranquilizarse y volver a leer el mensaje, por si se había equivocado… pero no… ahí seguía ese _"Te amo…"_. No es que esa confesión le hubiese causado algún desprecio o algo para terminar su amistad con Wilson… de hecho… si el mensaje estaba en lo correcto… tal vez… podría tener una vida junto a la persona que amaba.

Entró al departamento de Wilson y fue directamente hacia la habitación del oncólogo, ahí lo encontró. El médico más joven estaba durmiendo tapado por las mantas y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, debido a la fiebre.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y posó su mano, con cuidado, sobre la frente del oncólogo. Comprobó que si tenía fiebre, con suavidad quito su mano y fue hacía el baño para mojar un paño y ponerlo en la frente de Wilson. Cuando hizo eso… se sacó las zapatillas y suavemente se tendió al lado de él en la cama.

No se atrevió a hacer nada más que eso… tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar Wilson si se despertaba y él estaba a su lado, ¿quién sabe?... y ¿si el mensaje no era para él?... pero eso no podía ser, es decir, los dos habían quedado de juntarse en su casa…

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando vio que Wilson iba despertándose poco a poco.

-¿House?...-Murmuro suavemente Wilson al ver a House a su lado, ¿estaba soñando?...

-Hey… aquí estoy… sólo duerme… no te preocupes…-Su voz sonó en un suave tono, lo que sorprendió a Wilson.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-Le había mandado un mensaje, de eso estaba seguro, pero… ¿A House le había importando tanto como para que fuese a verlo?...

-Vine por este mensaje…-House sacó su móvil y se lo entregó a Wilson, el cual sorprendido leyó lo que decía…-¿Es verdad?...-El tono de voz de House sonó serio. Wilson lo contempló unos segundos… ¿Qué ganaba con mentirle?... nada…

-Sí…-Dijo en un suspiro mientras su vista se desviaba de House… ¿Qué podía hacer si lo amaba?, nada… sólo le queda esperar la reacción de House… su sarcasmo o bien su desprecio.

-Muy bien…-Dijo simplemente House antes de coger a Wilson y hacer que oncólogo se recostara sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué haces?...-Preguntó nervioso Wilson, pero como respuesta únicamente recibió un beso de House en sus labios. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y dejó que el médico mayor lo besara suavemente. Cuando se separaron lo miró con nerviosismo a lo que House únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sólo descansa… para que te baje la temperatura… después conversaremos de esto.-Dijo simplemente House, en ese momento vio la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Wilson.

-¿Sabes que estás usando la camiseta al revés y distintos calcetines?.-Preguntó ante la mirada sorprendida de House. ¡Era verdad! Con la prisa que llevaba se había equivocado de calcetines y la camiseta estaba al revés…

-¿Sabes que observas demasiado?... estaba preocupado, punto…-Dijo volviendo a besar los labios de Wilson.

-Te amo…-Susurro Wilson cuando se separaron…

-Lo sé…-Dijo House depositando un suave beso en la frente del oncólogo. Aunque House no se lo dijera con palabras Wilson sabía lo que quería decirle… un "También"…

(…)

Uno golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante…-Dijo y vi como la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a un hombre que llevaba un ramo de flores.

-Esto es para el doctor Wilson… tenga.-Dijo el hombre entregándole el ramo a Wilson, el cual lo vio sorprendido.

-Gra-gracias.-Tartamudeo, el hombre sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la oficina, dejando a James solo.

Busco la tarjeta y al encontrarla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír… la tarjeta decía un _"Te amo… gracias por soportarme un año… G.H."…_ Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al leer la tarjeta.

-¡BU!...-Esa voz, sumado a unas manos que lo cogieron por la cintura hicieron que pegase un salto del susto.

-¡House!, ¿Es que no te enseñaron a utilizar las puertas?.-Dijo mirando desaprobatoriamente a su amante, el cual tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Sí, pero cuando quieres asustar a alguien la mejor entrada es el balcón…-Wilson se volteo y beso suavemente a House.

-Gracias por las flores.-Dijo cuando se separaron. Fue a su escritorio para dejar el ramo de rosas sobre él.

-No lo menciones… ahora… tienes algo con que pueda calentarme, hace frio afuera, ¿sabes?.-Wilson no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante lo que House le decía. Tendió sus manos frente a las de House.

-Pon tus manos…-House eso hizo y Wilson comenzó a frotar sus manos con las de House, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Wilson sintió que las manos del médico mayor se entibiaban.-¿Mejor?...

-Sí…-Dijo House sin querer separar sus manos de las de Wilson.-Te… amo…-Dijo en un murmullo…

-Lo sé…-Dijo suavemente Wilson antes de abrazar a House… ese era el mejor regalo de aniversario para ambos, la presencia del otro.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo**__: En realidad fue que un día estuve enferma y falte a clases, pero le mande un mensaje a Tsuki para que no se enfadara porque falte, entonces ella me devolvió el mensaje diciéndome:"Ya ¬ ¬, ¡Recupérate!, te quiero"… entonces se me ocurrió lo de Wilson enfermito y eso… y lo de calentarse las manitos de esa manera siempre lo tengo que hacer con Tsuki… esa niña siempre tiene las manos heladas __

**Notas de Autora**: ¿Me extrañaron?... ¡Pues aquí estoy!... lamento la tardanza, pero tenia un bloqueo para escribir… no sé qué onda, pero aquí toy :B. Jejeje… eso… quiero agradecer a Rosa que me dio ideas y ánimos para escribir este capítulo =)…


	16. Chapter 16

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Wilson o bien House estaría conmigo XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 16:** Celos…

Muy bien, si había algo en la vida que hiciera que sus celos tomaran el control de su cuerpo era aquello. Una enfermera le estaba coqueteando a SU Wilson. Su mano tomaba firmemente su bastón y sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sin pensar más aquello fue en dirección a Wilson.

-¿Tiene algo planeado para hacer esta noche, doctor Wilson?.-Preguntó la enfermera coquetamente, pero antes de que Wilson pudiese responderle observó, con asombro, cómo House se ponía detrás del oncólogo y con sus manos rodeaba la cintura del médico.

-Sí, tiene planeada una noche de sexo ardiente conmigo…-Dijo House sorprendiendo a la enfermera la cual tenía una expresión de asombro.-Sí, es MIO.-Sin más cogió el brazo de Wilson y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los ascensores, dejando a la enfermera confundida y con un chisme de primera.

-¡No debías hacer eso, House!.-Le regaño Wilson cuando estuvieron en los ascensores.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Odio ver como esas arpías intentan llevarse lo que mío…-Dijo antes de besar los labios de Wilson, era un celoso posesivo y no podía evitarlo.

-¿Sabes que en una hora todos lo sabrán?.-Preguntó Wilson cuando se separaron.

-Así es mejor… sabrán que ya tienes dueño…-Murmuro antes de volver a besar los labios de Wilson.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentario._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ A decir verdad la inspiración me había llegado hace tiempo… y se podría decir que hice casi lo mismo que House… porque yo estaba saliendo de la sala un día, en que Tsuki no había ido a clases, y estaba Gaby, mi otra mejor amiga, conversando con una niña que me cae mal, no sé por qué pero me cae mal, y la chica le dijo:"¿Te vas hoy sola a tu casa?"… y yo llegue por atrás de Gaby, la cogí de la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y dije:"Tsk… nu, se va conmigo"… y me lleve a Gaby lejos de ella XD. Si… lo admito soy un "poco" posesiva con mis amigas ¬/¬_


	17. Chapter 17

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House no hubiese terminado con Cuddy, sino con Wilson… en simples palabras… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 17:** Regalo.

-Esto no lo hiciste tú.-Gruño House mientras observaba la sala de estar decorada, era obvio que Wilson no lo había hecho.-Llamaste a un decorador.

-¿Y qué si llame a un decorador?, fue mi opción.-Habló cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Debes dejar esa manía de que los demás decidan por ti…-Habló para después darse cuenta que una sabana cubría un último mueble. Camino hacía el mueble, de mala gana, para destaparlo y ver… un órgano Hammond B-3.-Esto no lo escogió el decorador…

-Debes escoger tú su color.-Escucho la voz de Wilson, pero su mente no lo tomó en cuenta, únicamente podía ver el instrumento frente a él. Es verdad que hace semanas que quería tocar el piano o un órgano, pero no se lo había comentado a Wilson. Sus dedos fueron a tocar unas teclas del órgano, las dos clásicas notas de una melodía de terror.

Tan entusiasmado estaba en su reconocimiento a su nuevo "juguete" que no había visto la cara de ilusión que Wilson había puesto.

-¿Te agrada?...-Esas palabras lo trajeron a la realidad, se volteó para observar a Wilson, el cual se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Él había presionado al oncólogo a que comprara al menos un mueble y lo había hecho, le había comprado un órgano a él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y a paso lento se acercó a Wilson.

-Gracias…-Dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios del oncólogo para luego girarse nuevamente hacia su regalo. Se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Wilson sonrió al verlo tocar el órgano… si bien no podía escoger muebles para él podía escoger un regalo para su amante…

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas…_

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¡Simplemente amé la cara de ilusión de Wilson cuando le regalo el órgano, en el capitulo Black Hole, y decidí hacer un capitulo así. Claro que con la relación House/Wilson ya establecida, como debiera ser en la serie ¬ ¬._


	18. Chapter 18

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House no hubiese terminado con Cuddy, sino con Wilson… en simples palabras… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 18**: ¡Caída!.

-Al fin…-Wilson dijo cuando termino de estirar su cama. Había tenido que cambiar su otra cama, porque ya estaba muy vieja, y había tenido que él armar su nueva cama mientras que House… bueno House sólo lo observó criticando su trabajo.

-Pensé que nunca terminarías.-Wilson sintió como el cuerpo de House se apegaba a su espalda y como las manos del médico mayor comenzaban a pasearse a través de su pecho.

-Tal vez si me hubiese ayudado hubiese terminado más rápido.-Wilson se volteó a ver el rostro de House, el cual lo observaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y perderme la maravillosa vista de tu trasero?... Yo creo que no…-House besó a Wilson sujetándolo de la cintura, mientras que el oncólogo ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de House.

El médico mayor los empujo a ambos y cayeron sobre la cama, pero sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba… La cama cayó con un ruido fuerte al suelo.

Cuando la conmoción había pasado, House veía a Wilson, que estaba bajo él, con una mirada seria.

-Creo que no sirves para armar una cama, Jimmy…-y sin darle más importancia comenzó a besar el cuello del oncólogo, el cual únicamente gimió al sentir los labios de House en su cuello mientras que sus manos se deshacían de su camiseta. La dichosa cama se podía ir al carajo, ahora únicamente le importaba las sensaciones que House le daba.

(…)

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_**Inspiración para este capítulo:**__ Bueno estaba hablando con mi hija, Lorcanina, y me dijo que se cambio de casa y que cuando estaba durmiendo en su cama, que ella armo, ¡PUM! Su cama se cayó con ella durmiendo sobre ella _U.U_, pobre de mi hija… pero eso me dio la idea para escribir _xD.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House no hubiese terminado con Cuddy, sino con Wilson… en simples palabras… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 19:** ¡Con las manos en la masa, digo, en Wilson!.

House y Wilson iban en el automóvil de este último. Wilson iba con la vista fija en la carretera, pero sentía que algo le sucedía a House.

-¿Dónde estuviste durante el encierro?.-Preguntó el oncólogo, llamando la atención de House.

-En el cuarto de un paciente…-Dijo sin despegar su vista de la ventana.-¿Y tú?.

-Jugado "Verdad o Penitencia" con Remy.-Habló Wilson mirando a su amigo y amante.

-¿Con quién?.-Preguntó House fingiendo que no sabía quién era la nombrada, le encantaba ver como Wilson suspiraba frustrado.

-Con Trece… ahora ella cree que saldré a cenar con Sam… mi primera ex esposa.-Dijo restándole importancia, si Trece le mintió, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?, sólo era un estúpido juego.-Aunque no la engañe del todo… Sam me ha mandado e-mails… y quiso que fuéramos a cenar…

-Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día…-Murmuro House, verdaderamente ya no quería discutir nada, después de esa conversación que tuvo con ese tipo moribundo sus ánimos no eran los mejores. Su pierna le había estado doliendo por una razón y era la sicológica. Temía perder a Wilson… y desde que había visto, por "casualidad", uno de los mensajes que esa zorra le estaba enviando su dolor había incrementado.

Wilson escuchó ese comentario de los labios de House y sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué le había comentado aquello?... sabía, perfectamente, que House era un celoso/posesivo de primera, pero le sorprendió su comentario. Había esperado un "Pues se quedara con las ganas de salir contigo" o bien un drama improvisado, pero no eso.

El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Wilson estaciono su auto frente al edificio y ambos descendieron del vehículo. Entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor.

-Sabes que te quiero…-Comentó Wilson mientras tomaba la mano de House entre la suya.-Sólo no te había comentado lo de los e-mails porque no los consideré importantes…

House, como única respuesta, posó sus ojos en los de Wilson. En esas joyas azuladas, Wilson pudo ver que House estaba herido y tenía miedo. Después de unos segundos House desvió su vista, pero aún no se soltaba del agarre de Wilson… sabía que el oncólogo debía tener algo más que a un ex adicto, sarcástico e hijo de puta que lo único que hacía era fastidiar a otros y ganarse su odio.

Por su parte Wilson no sabía qué hacer, no había imaginado que House reaccionaría de esa manera con el tema, pero lo había hecho. Sabía que si no hacía algo House se iría de su lado y terminaría rompiéndose más.

Suavemente acercó su rostro, al del médico mayor, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Su mano libre fue a abrazarse al cuello de House mientras que sentía como la mano de este lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, como temiendo que desapareciera de su lado.

-Nunca te dejare House… yo no lo hare…-Habló suavemente antes de volver a besar al médico mayor. Sintieron como las puertas del ascensor se abrían, pero aún no era su piso. House miró hacia la puerta del ascensor y vio a Nora, mirándolos sorprendida.

-Ocupado…-Gruño House oprimiendo el botón para cerrar la puerta y luego oprimir el botón de su piso. Después de todo Nora era la que les había dado el empujón para llevar su relación a otro grado.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso, los dos médicos salieron besándose… Como pudieron llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Wilson abrió la puerta y los dos entraron. Ambos se necesitaban mutuamente y no podían esperar.

(…)

Pagó el taxi y se bajó frente al edificio que le había señalado Cuddy. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, debía hacer aquello, debía disculparse con House por las cosas que le dijo. Lo culpó de algo en que House no pudo dominar, él les había enseñado a pensar por sí mismos, eso era verdad, y lo que hicieran con esos pensamientos era responsabilidad de ellos. Lo culpó sobre lo Chase, el que matara a ese hombre, pero House no había hecho nada, en realidad él andaba interesado en otros temas en ese tiempo.

Ahora ahí se encontraba, lista para pedir perdón al que fue su jefe. Ya se había disculpado con Chase, sobre lo de casarse sin haberlo amado desde un comienzo y dejarlo a la primera oportunidad por tener miedo a una relación de larga duración.

Entró a los edificios en que vivía House, le sorprendió que el hombre se hubiera cambiado de departamento, es decir, que ya no viviese en su antiguo hogar o con Wilson… ¿Los dos habían peleado y por eso House ahora vivía aquí?. Eso sería algo extraño, ya que esos dos habían soportado, muchas cosas, juntos, pero Cuddy no le había dicho nada.

Subió por el ascensor y presionó el botón para el último piso, cuando descendió vio una puerta entre abierta… y para, lo que ella supuso, suerte era la puerta del departamento de House.

-House…-Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta suavemente.-Soy Cameron…-Como respuesta únicamente escucho unos gemidos que venían de una de las habitaciones. Un sonrojo tiño levemente sus mejillas, sabía que debía irse. Seguramente House estaría con una prostituta barata, pero… necesitaba hablar con él… no podía esperar otro día, aunque debiera resistir el enfado de House por interrumpirlo.

Se fue acercando a la habitación, que ella supuso que era la principal, lentamente abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio la dejó en estado de shock… no podía creer que lo que veía.

-Tan… tan condenadamente estrecho…-House murmuraba en el oído de Wilson mientras lo penetraba. Cameron vio sorprendida como House estaba sobre Wilson, penetrándolo, mientras el oncólogo gemía sin control.

Un sonrojo tiño fuertemente su cara, debía irse… ¡nunca pensó eso de esos dos!... es verdad que House siempre molestaba a Wilson fingiéndose gay, ¡pero del dicho al hecho hay un gran paso!

En eso estaba, pero como iba caminando de espaldas no notó que llegó hasta la pared y chocó contra esta, botando un cuadro, seguramente puesto ahí por Wilson, el cual fue a parar al suelo, rompiéndose y llamando la atención de los dos amantes.

House volteó su cabeza y observó, a través de la puerta, a una sorprendida Cameron. Con frustración sintió como toda su excitación se iba al caño, al igual que sintió como Wilson se tensaba bajo él al notar la presencia de Cameron.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?.-Ladró House saliendo del interior de Wilson, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado. House se levantó de la cama, sin importarle su desnudes, y camino en dirección a Cameron.-¿Contesta que quieres?...

Cameron estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar, aquello que había visto la había dejado en shock, es decir, ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo y que, además, siempre los consideraste heterosexuales, era bastante impresionante…

-House…-Cameron posó su vista en Wilson, el cual ya se había puesto bóxers y una camiseta.

-Y-yo… sólo venía a ha-hablar co-con House… p-pero puede volver mañana…-Tartamudeo Cameron nerviosamente, Sin más se dio vuelta y salió, prácticamente corriendo, del departamento de ambos.

-¿Cómo habrá entrado?...-Murmuro Wilson… pero antes de que pudiese pensar algo más House se volteó hacía él.

-¿Dónde estábamos?...-Murmuro antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del oncólogo mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro. A pesar de todo, la cara que puso Cameron no tenía comparación con nada… eso lo divertiría durante unos días… pero ahora únicamente le interesaba volver a sentir el cuerpo de Wilson contra el suyo.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

_Notas de Autora: Hola!, ¿Me extrañaron?, pues yo sí U.U… tsk… pero que se le va hacer, la escuela me llama, y por sorprendente que sea acepto su llamado xD, así que tengo que estudiar… ahora tengo que hacer un tríptico acerca de alguna droga y estoy entre la cocaína y éxtasis… ¿Cuál de las dos?... Aún no sé xD. Bueno, eso… que estén bien =)_


	20. Chapter 20

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío House no hubiese terminado con Cuddy, sino con Wilson… en simples palabras… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 20: **¡Pintura!.

¿Cómo era que Wilson lo había convencido de pintar la habitación en que él dormía antes de iniciar su relación?... Claro... chantaje de no tener sexo en una semana si es que no lo ayudaba.

Ahora ahí estaba, aburrido y con una brocha en la mano, observando como Wilson trabajaba tarareando una canción. Una idea vino a su mente…

Con cuidado puso la brocha al lado de la cabeza de Wilson, sin que esté lo notase.

-¡Hey! ¡Jimmy!.-Wilson, sin pensar, se volteó para ver a House, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la pintura contra su rostro…

-¡House!.-Gruñó entre dientes Wilson.

-¿Qué?... El verde te sienta…-Dijo House con una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió como algo áspero era pasado por su rostro y algo líquido recorría su faz.

-Tienes razón, el verde te sienta… jeje…-Habló Wilson, antes de que House le lanzase el tarro de pintura encima.-¡HOUSE!.-Gritó furioso Wilson.-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?...-Antes de poder seguir con su interrogatorio, Wilson sintió como los labios de House se juntaban con los suyos.

-Creo que ya termino la hora de pintar por hoy… ¿Qué te parece seguir esto en otro lado?...-Ronroneo House en el cuello de Wilson.

-No lo haré…-Fijo su mirada sorprendida en Wilson, que le sonría maliciosamente…-Ese será tu castigo.

-¡Por favor, Wilson!.-Ambos sabían que Wilson terminaría cediendo, pero la guerra es la guerra.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

_

* * *

_

_**Inspiración para este capitulo:**__ Sip, adivinen… Tsuki me hizo eso el otro día cuando andábamos pintando una tela ¬¬. Jeje. Estoy volviendo de a poco, jeje. Volveré a fijar mi atención en este fic, lo prometo, jeje._


	21. Chapter 21

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, aunque por su final… lo estoy dudando o.o…

* * *

**Capitulo 21:** Cansado…

Su pierna le dolía horrores, mientras todo su cuerpo le exigía ya un descanso. Había estado las últimas dos noches en el hospital para solucionar un caso… pero, ¿para qué? Para nada, esa era la verdad… Su paciente había muerto y no pudo hacer nada y eso lo tenía harto…

Era demasiado tarde cuando entro a su departamento. Tiro con cuidado sus cosas al lado de la entrada… ya mañana lo regañaría Wilson por aquello, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, estaba demasiado hastiado.

Cojeó hasta la habitación y se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxer…

Cansadamente se recostó con cuidado en la cama, intentando no despertar al que dormía en su lecho, pero para su sorpresa aquello persona, al sentir su calor, lo abrazo con suavidad, acurrucándose en él, aún dormido.

Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus labios al ver a su oncólogo sonriendo en sueños y llamándolo.

Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras lentamente se iba durmiendo. Era extraño como el sólo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Wilson, hacia que en su propio rostro apareciera una sonrisa…

**TBC.**

* * *

_**Notas autora:** Hola mundo, ¿me extrañaste? ¿sí?, ay, lo sé, si soy genial, kesesese~. Bueno, ¡ahora si intentare concentrarme en este fic como es debido!, pero ténganme paciencia =3=!._

_**Inspiración para este capitulo:**__ Mi Moores 3, el amor de mi vida, siempre me dice que yo instalo una sonrisa en sus labios, sin importar la situación _u/u!_ así que eso me inspiro a hacer este capitulo 3!, porque MI Moores es House y yo soy su Wilson… uy… ya me puse cursi 3…_

_Ahps… una última cosa… Si, tengo pareja 3! Soy feliz~ muy feliz con mi Moores~ que así se llama aquí en fanfiction _:3… _digo, por si interesan _ xD!... _Badguy fuera! _:3!


	22. Chapter 22

"**Nuestra vida, juntos"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Serie de viñetas de la vida entre House y Wilson. Es Yaoi, si no le gusta, no lea… no quiero que me anden criticando por escribir Yaoi ¬ ¬.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, aunque por su final… lo estoy dudando o.o…

* * *

**Capitulo 22: **Extrañándote…

Estaba recostado en ese frio lecho, tapado completamente abrazando sus piernas, sin poder dormir.

El reloj marcaba su incesante tic, tac… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que se había ido a dormir? Dos o tres horas, no lo sabía con claridad.

Sus parpados estaban cerrándose solos desde hace varios – tal vez demasiados – tic tacs… pero no podía dormir, o más bien, no quería dormir…

Quería tener aquel cuerpo a su lado, dándole su calor, dándole su seguridad… quería tener a su novio con él, quería tener a ese médico gruñón… quería tener a su House para finalmente dormirse.

Suspiró cansado… su cuerpo le dolía horrores, necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba dormir, su cuerpo se lo exigía, pero no quería…

Quería esperarlo despierto… pero su cansancio fue más y termino durmiéndose…

La incesante alarma comenzó a sonar, pero se sorprendió al sentir como él no la apagaba, sino que otra mano se estiraba y lo apagaba, para que después unos cálidos brazos lo rodearan.

Abrió sus ojos levemente, para ver como el rostro del médico mayor se ponía serio, murmurando.

- Sigue durmiendo, Wilson… - Diciendo aquello se lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa boba escapo de sus labios. Nunca sabría como House le hacía para volver a casa a las tantas de la madrugada, para despertar a su lado, pero simplemente le encantaba…

_**TBC.**_

_**Inspiración para este capitulo:** Mi Moores no tiene net, y lo extraño demasiado uxu, la verdad no puedo dormir sin él… así que así nació este fic… porque sé que al despertar, de alguna u otra manera, mi Moores me hará saber que esta conmigo… eso…_


End file.
